The invention relates to movable walls or partitions and more particularly to movable walls or partitions of the type running on overhead tracks and used to divide large rooms such as conference rooms or ballrooms into smaller rooms.
Single panel movable partitions are well known in the art. These partitions typically include a plurality of individual panels aligned in end-to-end relationship. The panels are movable along an overhead track spanning the room to be divided and can be stored either at one end of the track or in a remote area when the room is not divided.
Dual panel movable partitions are also known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,861, to Fromme and 4,027,714. to Dixon. The dual wall partitions disclosed in these patents are of the accordian type and require complicated connecting mechanisms between adjacent panels. Also, when the panels are arranged to form a partition, the joints between the panels of one row are directly opposite the joints between the panels of the other row. This can result in unsatisfactory acoustical and fire proofing performance.